Bloody Pirates : The revenge
by TheDarkHallow
Summary: They say revenge is a dish best served cold...but can a pirate who seeks for revenge understand that. WARNING: violence, blood, death, killing and rape.R&R PLZ! chapter 5 finally posted !
1. The half of the revenge

**Bloody pirates: The revenge **

**Chapter one**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: violence, blood, death, killing and rape**

**I don't own yugioh**

**Summery: they say revenge is a dish best served cold. But can a pirate who seeks for revenge understand that.**

* * *

"Captain …we are about to reach the destination"

The captain gazed at the sleeping baby in his arms. He nodded and gestured for the pirate to get out of the room.

The Pirate nodded and closed the door quietly on his way out.

The captain sighed he sat down on his mattress and held the baby closer to his chest. _God I miss you so much Katie_ _I promise you I will take care of our son Isaac _His eyes begin to water _dammit am strong! Am not weak! Get hold of your self Marik! She's gone…forever_.

Yes the captain's name is Marik Ishtar. The cold blooded pirate. The captain of ship 'blood lust' just two days ago his home island that he and his family lived in was found and attack by royal navy. While Marik was out of the island. When they found out that they are related to Marik they wiped out the island in just 5 hours and everyone in that island was killed only 2 men survived, who immediately went to mark's wife to save her but it was too late she was killed by a gun shout. So the 2 men took the baby who was in the bed room crying and they hide unlit it was clear for them to sail out in the open seas and some how they managed to keep the baby quit. And how did Marik get his son back? Well they used seagulls to send messages to each other and of course they trained them. One of the 2 men is his brother malik and the other one is his long life friend bakura. And know Marik is going to get his revenge. He is going to kill everyone in royal port and the man who told them too, full knowing the dangers of bring his son with him.

--

**On the deck**

Malik was sitting on the edge of the ship looking at the dark sea, while bakura lie on the ground drinking rum, bakura threw the bottle in the sea as soon as he finished. Malik feeling uncomfortable he hugged himself.

Silence

Bakura sighed "you …know malik it's not your fault that she died" malik didn't answer he just continued to stare at the sea. Running his hand on his hair bakura got up and sat behind malik, he wrapped him arms around him and putting his chin on Malik's head. "I hate you see you like this…" he felt malik shaking. Worried bakura took a hold of malik and turned him around and placed him on his lap. "Malik?" he touched malik face." Are you crying…?"

Malik jerked from the touch "…a-am not crying…" the wiped his face with the back of his hand. Bakura sighed. "A-are we really going to battle against the royal navy?" he asked as he lowered his head looking at his hands. Bakura nodded "I kindda feel like it's some kind of trap"

Bakura closed his eyes and tighten his grip on malik" no matter what happens malik I will always be there for you" malik gazed into bakura's brown eyes

"Really…?"

Bakura nodded" aye malik …always" he wiped Malik's tears

Malik smiled at bakura, who smiled back and malik rest his head on bakura shoulder.

"Good I found, you love birds" a voice came

"huh?" malik and bakura both blanked , there is only one guy who calls them that and he is." what do you what seto?" bakura snapped not looking back and not moving from his position either. Seto surely came in the wrong time.

"cool it bakura" he said as he sat near them " I was just looking for you two…" he swallowed " and it looks like I arrived in a bad time…" he chuckled nervously.

"Fuck yeah!" bakura retorted.

Silence

Malik cleared his throat "so …why did you want to see us?" he asked seto he wiggled a bit causing bakura to make muffled sounds, malik blushed and murmured sorry to him.

Seto didn't notice the he sighed and gazed at the dark sea" how the hell are we going to battle against the navy? I mean the crew's spirits are down" he paused" and we have women on bored too"

"Simple" bakura smirked "throw them of the ship! Its bad luck bring women on board!" he laughed.

Malik nudged him "you are not throwing my sister and ishizu of the ship even if it's bad luck".

Seto laughed "like hell I would let him!"

Two pirates ran to them "we have arrived" they both said and panted

--

**In Marik's room**

Isaac now fully awake was lying on Marik's chest making cute noises. Marik smiled at Isaac. He is very glad that malik and bakura arrived on time before anything could happen to Issac, although they didn't manage save his wife…but still he is very grateful.

A knock interrupted him "WHAT?!"

Slowly the door opened and malik appeared with seto "Marik...We are near…"

Marik nodded for them to enter he got up " malik you will stay here with me and you seto" he pointed at seto "tell bakura to lead the crew tell him that I want him and the crew to kill everyone they see and tell bakura to go the governor's house and bring the family to me _alive_!" seto nodded and went out side

"This is going to be fantastic" Marik hissed

--

**On the deck**

Seto told bakura and bakura nodded he yelled " are you ready to get our revenge?!"

"AYE!!" they all yelled

"Alright men!!" he looked at the men near the fire canons "fire!!" he waved at them. While they fired bakura and the pirate crew got on boats and soon they reached the beach.

The pirates' fire canons destroyed the Port Royals canons until there was none. So bakura and the huge number of the crow entered the city. There were Screams everywhere and children crying. The pirates killed everyone they saw. Bakura saw a women screaming he smirked and run to her and said "scream bitch scream!" as he slash her in half with his sword. He laughed.

--

**Meanwhile **

"What do you think...is it a boy or a girl?"

The mother laughed then she petted her son who was listening to her stomach to feel the baby again "honestly ryou I don't know and I don't care I just want the baby to be safe" she leaned on her chair and continued basting.

Ryou placed his hands under his chin and stared at him mother "what are you making mother?" he asked.

"It's a sock for the baby" she continued basting "you know ryou you should go to sleep its late and you have lessons tomorrow"

"Awww…mother…" he sighed "okay I'm going …mother?" he called and she looked at him "where is father?"

"He is working better not pester him dear" she paused "please go to sleep ryou" ryou sighed then nodded.

**Minutes later**

Ryou was already in bed he rolled over to his stomach trying to sleep he closed his eyes.

_BOOM_!

Ryou shrieked as he jumped "what was that?" he screamed. He ran to the window to see what's going on "w-what's happening…?" he whispered frightened as he saw fires, people running and solders fighting with "wait…are those pirates….?" He put his hands on his heart "mother! Father "he gasped and ran outside the room, he screamed" pirates are attacking! Mother father where are you?" he spotted his mother and father they were running to his room.

"Ryou!"His mother hugged him "am so glad your safe" she cried

"There is no time for this! Came let's get out of the house!" Ryou's father took both of his pregnant wife and son's hand and run to the stairs then to back door, then stopped in their tracks as the door was burst out and a man came in side. Ryou's eyes winded that man was covered in blood and his white hair was dirty.

Bakura smirked "where are you doing? You can't leave the party yet" bakura laughed as he swung his sword.

"Bastrad!! How dare you attack my city?!You scum!" ryou's father yelled, he was a bit surprised how could a low life pirate do that? Is he not scared to be killed?

Bakura stopped laughing" how dare me?!" bakura roared "You attacked mine!" ryou father looked confused bakura growled" that secret island remember?!"

Ryou's father thought _what island?_ _…_his eyes winded damn_ you commodore! I thought I told you not to attack it!_

"I guess you do!" bakura hissed feeling really angry "I could just kill ya all know but…I won't disobey any orders so…surrender or you will be killed "he yelled

Ryou pulled his father's shirt "father am scared!! What's going to happen to us are we going to be killed?!" he sobbed. His mother pulled him and hugged him. His father swallowed.

Bakura smirked "well why don't you answer him...better yet why don't you answer me?"

"I-I surrender …" he said as he closed his eyes. Ryou eyes moved from his father to the pirate.

Bakura's smirk got wider "aye good choice , mate" he yelled "men!"

--

**On the other side **

Malik was holding issac , he felt sorry for him losing his mother at such age , he's still isn't sure if marik is angry with him.

"Marik… are mad at me and bakura?" he said not taking his eyes from Issac.

Marik looked at malik "why would I be mad?"

Malik laid Isaac on Marik's bed"…we didn't save Katie…" he whispered sadly

Marik twitched at hearing his wife's name but he isn't going to show that to malik so he smirked "well If I'm mad I would throw you and bakura in the sea so that the sharks eat you two alive" Malik's eyes widened Marik's smirked got bigger" but am not mad…am glad you two saved Isaac before anything could happen"

"Oh…" that was all could malik say.

"Malik…come here." Malik took up to his brother and went to him. Marik warped his arms around his younger brother "am also…glad that you and bakura came back safe" malik warped his arms around Marik. malik felt like crying his eyes watered. Suddenly they heard laughter, roars and yelling up the deck.

Marik let go of malik and took his jacket " they must be here" he said "stay here malik guard Isaac with your life…although am not sure what could happen when am here" he smirked he closed the door and went to the deck

--

**On the deck**

The crow laughed as bakura pushed the governor, his wife and son on the ship. Ryou looked around him. Men covered in blood and dirt. Suddenly he was pulled away from him mother and father by his wrist. Ryou yelped when his body was hit against someone. It was pirate.

"Mommy!" he called frightened.

"Ryou! Please let him go!" his mother cried and fall to her knees her husband helped her

"Hey! Bakura how about keeping this one?" one of the pirate's crew asked. Ryou parents gasped and ryou struggled.

"Why do you want to keep him shady? He's good for nothin" bakura retorted

"The ship needs more slaves to be clean" shady answered he smirked " and plus…he might be good in something" the crow laughed.

"Whatever" bakura whispered "I don't need any slaves" he murmured.

Shady nudged him " oh Kura " he pinched bakura's cheeks "your so loyal!" shady made a face and all the crew laughed.

_What how did he know that nick name only malik calls me that_? _Malik only calls me that during …_he gulped _sex…_"s-shut up" he blushed they continued to laugh

"Hey" Joey who held ryou whispered as he touched ryou skin " your skin is so soft " ryou whimpered, ryou felt Joey breath on his face he closed his eyes, suddenly he felt something worm and sticky on his cheek , he opened his eyes and shrieked when he realized the that pirate licked his cheek.

His mother screamed and his father yelled "enough! Let go of him now!!" ryou's father yelled.

Bakura narrowed his eye "you are in no condition to make orders" he hissed.

"Let him go it's between you and me he got nothing to do with it!" ryou's father said loudly

"Silence!!" everyone jumped as they heard Marik scream,. Ryou watched Marik as he approaches them ryou suddenly became hot and scared.

Bakura blanked then he bowed" captain Marik I brought they as you ordered me"

Marik narrowed his eyes " so you're the governor …how dare you attack my island?!" ryou jumped when Marik screamed causing the crew to hide their laugh.

"You pirates needed to be killed! You are terrorizing the world!" ryou's father retorted

Marik laughed so did the crow" duh that's what we do!" seto said.

"Aye terrorizing the world" maeik chuckled as he pulled his knife and grabbed the governor by his caller and brought the knife near his neck "any late words?" he hissed

Ryou cried and struggled "no! Please don't! Father!" Joey held him tighter "no! Let go off me" he sobbed

"Please no!" ryou's mother begged but suddenly she was grabbed roughly from her waist by bakura and she yelled. He blanked "she's pregnant…"

Marik smirked" oh good" he throw the governor on the floor hard and two pirates held him" bakura hold her arms" bakura nodded and he smirked he knows what's Marik going to do.

Marik walked towards her she was shaking when he kneeled. Marik brought his knife and he licked it then he touched her leg "you remind me of…my wife" he slowly cut her dress near her belly "hmm the fetus must have grown by now" he said as he touched her belly she gasped.

Ryou watched in horror _what is he doing?_ "M-mommy…?"

The governor suddenly shouted " you monster!! Have you have no mercy?"

Marik whispered" I had…but after my wife was killed it vanished!" he Thrust he knife in her belly hard. The woman gasped in pain and she screamed.

"Sarah!!"

"Mother!!" ryou screamed

Marik ignored the screams and continued cutting the woman's belly. Blood flew out covering Marik's face and cloths. When he finished he Thrust his hand in and pulled the fetus out. The woman was near death so bakura let go of her and she fell on the floor in pool of her blood.

Marik laughed hard as he got the fetus near the governor's face "say good bye" with that he throw the fetus in the sea.

The governor fall to his knees shocked and ryou cried . The crow laughed. Bakura went to Joey and took the crying ryou away from him " what should we do with him captain?" he asked.

Marik thought for a moment then he smirked "let him wetness his parents death" ryou gasped and cried even harder he was about to shout when bakura's bloody hand covered his mouth .Marik nodded for the two men to get of the governor and he sat on the governor chest and thrust his knife in the governor's neck and cut his head of and throw it in the sea. "Throw his body" he said to the two men and they did. Marik went to the body of the dying woman cut her head as well and throw it in the sea along with her body.

Bakura laughed and pushed ryou on his knees who immediately fell on the floor with a thud.

"At last we have our revenge!!" bakura yelled "this calls for celebration! Bring the wine"

The crow cheered. 3 men went inside to bring the wine.

"Joey!" Marik called

"Yes captain" as he hurried to Marik's side

"Take that kid to the cells and luck him there" Marik said as he went to clean him self from the blood.

--

**Meanwhile **

Malik stood outside Marik's room holding Isaac wondering where is Marik and bakura "holy shit" malik whispered when he saw Marik covered with blood. He ran to Marik "what happened? Are you hurt?" he panicked "where is bakura?!"

Marik blanked "We are fine "he continued "bakura is out side getting drank I assume" he smirked as issac was trying to touch him but malik pulled him back.

Malik relaxed a little "oh ...okay" marik smirked "…am ganna go up to the deck okay…you should clean you're self …you look scary like that" with that he went up stairs. Marik chuckled evilly.

--

**On the deck**

Malik was searching for bakura "where the hell is he?" he said as he looked around. "Oh there he is" malik spotted bakura talking to seto and his sister isis.

"Bakura!" malik called as he waved.

"Hey pretty girl" he said drunk.

"Don't call me that!" he hissed. Isaac giggled at the song that the drank pirates singing as they drank rum .

...

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and lootDrink up me hearties, yo howe kidnap and ravage and don't give a hootDrink up me hearties, yo ho_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sackDrink up me hearties, yo hoMaraud and embezzle and even high-jackDrink up me hearties yo ho_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**_

_We kindle and char, inflame and igniteDrink up me hearties, yo hoWe burn up the city, we're really a frightDrink up me hearties, yo ho_

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knavesDrink up me hearties, yo hoWe're devils and black sheep, really bad eggsDrink up me hearties, yo ho_

_**Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me**__!_

_We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cadsDrink up me hearties, yo hoAye, but we're loved by our mommies and dadsDrink up me hearties, yo ho_

...

Malik smiled as Isaac laughed and claped.

"Oh my god!! So cute" Isis squeaked as she took Isaac from malik. Bakura pressed his body against Malik's back and warp his arms around Malik's waist.

"Let's go to our room malik" bakura whispered. Malik shivered as he felt bakura touch his privet area.

"w-what about Isaac?" he said then he swallowed

"Seto and Isis well take care of him, right?" he hissed at them, they assumed he is very horny.

"Of course" Isis sweat dropped.

"What?!...W-wait" seto growled.Too late bakura carried malik to their room.

"Daddy?"

Seto turned behind and saw his 11 year old daughter ishizu. "Ishizu? I thought you were asleeping"

"I was but…the laughter and yelling woke me up" she yawned

Seto sighed and Isis said "Awww they woke you up came with me dear so we can go back to sleep" ishizu nodded and took her mother's hand and they went to their room.

Seto growled _dammit I thought we were going to fuck tonight!!_ "I might as well go to sleep with them" he sighed.

Marik finished from cleaning himself and dressed. He went up to the deck. He kicked the door to the deck open. He narrowed his eyes the entire crow stopped laughing and talking. "Bring the kid to my room now!" he yelled

**T.B.C**

* * *

**NOTE: this chapter has been edited the first one was crappy I feel much better right now lol am also going to edit chapter 2 ,3 and 4 then am going to post chapter 5. **


	2. The Slave

**Bloody Pirates:**

** The Revenge**

**Chapter two**

**Warning : the usual **

* * *

"Do you think he's dead?" a man asked his friend as he poked ryou's on the floor and nothing happened.

His friend sighed in a relief when he checked ryou pulse "no he's alive…" he snorted "but I won't be surprised if he's going to die john…he is too young I wonder what happened to him" he paused " how can they do that to a kid?" he said

"They are pirates' Sam! What do you expect from them! They kidnap torture and kill…they are just blood thirsty men…"

there was a moment of silence

"I think he is rich Sam" john said .from the cloths that ryou was wearing john know he is rich although he was wearing his PJ.

Sam blanked "what? How did you know?"

"This material is expensive" john said as he touched ryou's cloth.

Sam thought " maybe that's why they took him…poor kid locked in with us in this bloody pirate ship " he shook ryou to wake him " hey kid…wake up" ryou moaned .

"m-mommy..?" ryou whispered. Slowly he opened his eye to see his mother Instead of seeing his mother he saw a man. "AHH…" he screamed. And backed up against the walls" You are not my mother!" he yelled "Who are you? And where am I? Last time I remember my…" he gasped and hugged himself as he sat on the floor and sobbed as he remembered what happened to his mother and father.

"Are you blind? Dose he look like a woman kid!" one of the other slaves mocked ryou.

Sam and john recovered from what they just saw "I can speak for myself … " Sam retorted" can't you be a little nice" the other just rolled his eyes and snorted .Sam turned to face ryou" it's okay no one is going to hurt you" he moved slowly sat near ryou." You well be fine" he lifted he pat ryou seeing ryou had calmed down a little Sam pulled him closer to calm his down more.

"Err…what's you're name kid?" john asked sitting near ryou slowly

"r-ryou…" he sobbed

"Nice name kid" Sam smiled " how old are you?"

"A-am 15 years old" ryou replied and hugged himself tighter.

"Don't worry ryou you….." john stopped talking when a guy came to the view, of course he is a pirate and ryou noticed the pirate was huge and he looked strong too. Ryou looked at the man with his sad eyes._ He seems familiar …_ryou thought then gasped _he is the one called shady!_ He whimpered as shady approached them.

"I see you woke up kid now came , the captain wants to have a chat with you or maybe kill you" he chuckled and opened the cells door he went in and got near ryou , ryou tried to get away but shady grabbed him roughly and pulled him away from Sam and john and locked the cell.

"N-no leave me a lone!" ryou struggled and kicked shady's leg hard, shady let go of him and ryou shoved him.

He was going to run up when said groaned in pain as he was nursing him leg"Oww …you going to regret that kid!" he pulled ryou from his hair by his hand. Ryou yelped in pain.

"Shady please! Don't hurt him" Sam yelled inside the cell.

"Shut you bloody mouth you slave!" he spat on Sam's face. He pulled ryou with him out of the cell "come on kid!"

"Help! Please help me!" ryou's pleads faded as he was pulled out of the cells room to the deck.

--

**On the other side**

Sitting on his chair Mari waited for shady to bring to boy to him. There was something about boy that Marik didn't want to kill him… Maybe he is just a kid…maybe, either way he promised Isis not to kill or torture kids again …yeah right like that's going to stop him…but this kid seemed interesting he's pale, skinny and…pretty...although he didn't get a good look at him but still Marik felt something when he saw the kid pity maybe Marik shook his head to clear his thoughts, Suddenly Marik heard screams then there was a knock on his room's door.

"Come in" Marik said as he got off his chair.

Marik raised his eye brow as the door opened raveling a struggling boy with shady struggling too. Shady shoved ryou on the floor near Marik's feet. "Do you need anything else captain?" he bowed

Seeing ryou crawling away into a corner and sobbing "no just wait outside". Shady nodded and went out. Marik walked toward ryou "Stand up!" Marik hissed. Ryou squeaked . "I said stand up!" Marik kicked ryou's side but not too hard. Ryou yelped in pain. Marik grabbed his arm and threw him in the middle of the room. Ryou didn't dare to move he was locked in a room full of knives and swords and to make it worse he is in a room a lone with a pirate who had killed his parents.

Marik pulled a dagger from the wall and kneeled in front of ryou he lifted ryou's jaw with the tip of the dagger "you are very pretty for a guy" he paused. Ryou looked at Marik with his red eyes from crying "tell me …are you scared?" Marik whispered in ryou's ear. Ryou shivered as he felt Marik breath on his ear. Scared to death Ryou slowly nodded carefully not to let the tip of the dagger cut him. "Good" Marik throw the dagger away and stood up and chuckled "you should be…" suddenly ryou felt a wave of anger.

"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!!" Ryou jumped on Marik causing them to fell down on ground and ryou on top of him and ryou started to hit Marik with his fists" you killed them…!"Sobbing ryou he knew that his hits were weak but he was so angry but he doesn't want to stop so he continued until Marik took hold of both ryou's hands and rolled himself so that ryou would be under him.

"That was fun" Marik chuckled "this didn't happen to me in a long time" suddenly the door was opened shady rushed in.

"Captain!! …oh" shady realized that Marik was on top of ryou "am sorry captain!" he blushed and rushed out closing the door.

Marik blanked "what the bloody…? I wonder why he was blushing?" he shock his head and turned at ryou "listen I can kill you whenever I want and wherever I want" ryou sobbed his tears threatened to fall he tried to move but he couldn't Marik was strong " but I won't" Marik got his face closer to ryou's he licked his cheek and whispered " I want you to suffer…badly that you will tell me to kill you"

Ryou sobbed "please…" trying to get from Marik as soon as possible

"What I didn't hear you?" Marik said mocking him

"Please stop …please don't kill me" ryou begged as he sobbed.

"I am not going to kill you but I did say I will make you suffer" he paused for a sec "how about being a slave? Huh? yay for you" Marik mocked" you get to clean my room and the deck for the rest of you're life …not to mention the beating you will get" Marik laughed. Ryou froze _for the rest of my life…_ Suddenly he was yanked on his feet. He screamed out in pain when Marik pulled his hair" how about starting now?" he smirked" let's start with my whip" he kicked the door open and shady rushed towards him" Bring me the whip!" Marik ordered shady

Shady swallowed hard as he nodded _this bad! Really bad! _Shady thought. As Marik was pulling ryou's hair, yelping ryou fallowed Marik just to keep the pain away. Then he realized that Marik is talking him out on the deck.

When they reached the deck Marik shoved him on the ground._ There is no land! _Ryou screamed in his mind He could see he the high waves but not too clearly because it was night.

"Shady!! Where the hell is that whip?!" Marik screamed.

--

**Meanwhile **

Malik heard cries and screams as he cleaned himself from the previous activities with bakura, He knew the cries and screams belongs to that kid. He really felt sorry for him, that kid didn't do anything it was his parents. And he knew Marik won't listen because is angry and sad because he lost his wife and he was taking his anger on the kid.

"Hey…malik" bakura said sleepily from the bed "come in the bed with me and sleep…" he yawned

Malik raised his eye brow "I don't know how you can sleep when you are dirty bakura" he narrowed his eyes "I swear if we were on a land I will clean you myself" suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"FUCK OFF" bakura yelled from the bed.

Malik rolled his eye "come in" the door opened. Isis came in "huh?" he blanked "Isis what's wrong?"

Isis was about to say something when bakura said "get out Isis we are trying to sleep! We are tired!" bakura hissed and sat on the bed causing the sheet to fall until his hip , Isis blushed and looked away, she thanks god that the sheet covered him.

"Bakura! Don't hiss at my sister ,we are tired because of you! And cover your self please your embarrassing me and my sister" he yelled

"Err… maybe this isn't the best time…" she said both malik and bakura continued arguing and ignored her

"Fine then we will not do it again!" bakura yelled pulling the sheet up.

Malik laughed loudly and Isis paled "oh please you won't last that long dear!" bakura growled and gave him the finger then he pulled the covers over him.

Malik chuckled then finally he asked "so what's up?"

Isis cough "am fine but I can't sleep" he ran her hand through her hair

Malik sighed "let me guess it's because of that kid right?"

Isis nodded" poor child Marik is taking out his anger on him…" suddenly they both heard Marik scream for his _whip_. Isis gasped and pulled malik with her "Came on malik! Let's go!" they both ran out to get on the deck.

--

**On the deck**

Marik took the whip from shady.

"Please stop! Please!" ryou cried his face wet from crying. Marik striped ryou from his cloths leaving ryou only in his underwear and shoved him on his knees.

"SHUT UP!" Marik yelled lifting the whip to hit ryou with it. Ryou closed his eyes waiting for the strike to came and it didn't came he was pulled into a warm body.

He sobbed "m-mommy…" he opened his teary eyes to see who was holding him and he saw a woman

Isis was moved to tears. "a-am sorry child am not you're m-mommy" he held ryou tight as she heard malik screaming at Marik " shhh it's okay …don't cry" she said to comfort him

"Marik! He's just a kid!" malik screamed as he held Marik's arm that held the whip.

Marik rolled his eyes and let go of his whip, when Isis yelled holding ryou "you promised me that you won't torture kids or kill them!…why don't you understand ?he didn't kill Katie!" Marik growled when he heard his dead wife's name." don't take you're anger at the child just look at him! He's scared to death"

Marik closed his eyes breathing deeply to make the anger go away. He opened his eyes and looked at the crying, sobbing and half naked ryou he chuckled " I don't care you two can't do anything he is my slave now" he laughed and went inside leaving malik, Isis and ryou out on the deck in the cold night.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Here is the second chapter :) and its edited too ******** am so stupid am suppose to replace the chapters but I deleted them instead****:(**** -hits her head-**

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review! You will make me happy **


	3. just The begining

**Bloody Pirates:**

**The revenge **

**Chapter three**

* * *

"…you will be okay…he is not going to hurt you I will talk to him in the morning" once again Isis reached her hand to touch ryou's shoulder but he jerked and crawled away to a corner, he hugged himself even tighter feeling very uncomfortable with them in the same room however they don't seem much of threat like Marik did.

Malik rolled his eyes, he is really getting tired of this he felt sorry for the boy but what is done is done" for the thousand time Isis he is not going to speak to you" he yawned "let's go to sleep am tired" Isis shook her head. Groaning malik throw his hands in the air "I give up! And going to bed" he went to the door "good night" he closed the door.

Silence

Running a hand throw her hair Isis sighed _this is going to be a long night_, she looked at ryou trying to think of something to make him at least to talk or to move, actually he stayed like this since the accident at the deck it's like he's paranoid _buh! _She rolled her eyes _he should be paranoid he is on a pirate ship!_ She shook her head" Umm how about a bath...it should help you to relax" she guessed and still not reserving any answer from him "I'm really trying to help you…" she lowered herself to face him" don't be afraid…" she touched his hand and he didn't move it, Isis almost smiled, this is progress he's trusting her.

"I want my f-family back…" he whispered sadly.

Now she really felt bad she hated seeing children crying it's her weakness, she moved the hair his eyes " I'm sorry…but I promise you that Marik would do nothing to you…" tears fall from his eyes " please stop crying" she hugged him "come I will prepare the bath for you" holding out her hand.

Ryou looked at her hand should he trust her? Until now she didn't do anything to him apparently she is just trying to help him, _trusting her is not an option anymore_ _not when am surrounded by pirate…_, so he nodded and took her hand

As they enter the bathroom ryou stood at the entrance and Isis filled the large bucket with water "let me full this with water so you can clean you're self…I'm sorry if your not used to this but this is all we have right now"

Ryou gazed around him not expecting too much from a pirate ship a small bath room he wouldn't even call it a bathroom it was to small to be one" excuse me miss…but why are you helping me?" ryou asked politely " I thought you hated me …aren't you a pirate?"

Isis shook her head and turned around to took at him "am not a pirate…am just a normal woman and am helping you because you don't deserve what's happening to you…"Isis sighed" just please clean you're self okay I will be out side waiting for you" ryou nodded

"I-I'm sorry…" he said.

Isis blanked" for what?"

He looked at the ground and played with his fingers" I made you mad…".

Isis grabbed his shoulders" you didn't make me mad" she smiled" please calm your self down while taking a bath" he nodded not looking at her in the eyes, she let go of him and took a cloth in her hand "When you finish take this piece of cloth and dry you're self with it" she added and gave ryou the cloth and left him alone.

Ryou slowly striped from his underwear and stepped in the bucket. He was disappointed that the water was not hot. As he was cleaning himself several of flash backs flashed in his mind, the death of his unborn sibling, his mother's death and his father too. He sobbed as he grabbed the edge of the bucket; the idea of not seeing them again was breaking his heart.

* * *

**meanwhile**

"Wahhhh" Isaac cried.

"Shhh! Umm…please stop crying ...Isaac…I will give you a candy…" Isaac cried harder, since Isis left Isaac had been crying and seto is still trying to make him stop crying but no use, it's has been a long time since he took care of a baby, he thanked god the ishizu is 11 years old.

"Where the fuck are you Isis?!" he snapped as carried Isaac and walked inside the room just to let him stop crying "maybe you are hungry? Ishizu get me Isaac's water bottle"

"Okay daddy!"

After some minutes seto was sitting and the Isaac was drinking water from his bottle. He was hungry poor thing. Seto sighed "damn we need to go to the nearest island or city for important things and Isaac doesn't have milk left…" ishizu sat near seto.

"Daddy where is Isaac's mommy? I didn't see her" ishizu said "she didn't came with uncle malik and bakura"

Sighing again "Isaac's mother is dead ishizu just like you're real mother…"(1)

Ishizu eye widened" who killed her?"

"Some bastards!!" he hissed. Seto saw tears coming from his daughter's eyes. "Don't cry sweetie…you have a mother and she is Isis" he smiled trying to make her smile

"But what a-about I-Isaac…?" she asked as she wiped her tears.

Seto looked at Isaac he removed the bottle from his mouth and lied Isaac on the bed he carried ishizu and placed her next to Isaac he kissed her cheek" I don't know…just sleep now okay"

* * *

"a-am finished…" ryou stepped out of the bathroom with a piece of cloth covering his body. He found Isis waiting for him just like she said with a candle in her hand.

"Good" she smiled" fallow me" he nodded and fallowed as they were walking a group of pirates were waking by. Ryou sighed just to relax; if any pirate tried to do anything he would at least kick him.

"Hey it's that kid!!" Joey yelled pointing at ryou" I though that I lock him in the calls!"

"Just ignore him" she said" he's not much of a threat …sorry what's you're name?" she asked

"It's ryou"

"I'm Isis" she smiled; they stopped as Joey blocked their way. "Where are you taking him? He's naked… "He smirked and rubbed his hands together getting perverted thoughts .

Blushing then glaring ryou walked forward and kicked Joey's ankle who jumped at the sudden kick and immediately ryou hid behind Isis" p-pervert!" he hissed at Joey.

"You must be losing your touch Joey!" shady and the pirates laughed "this really made my day" he pointed at Joey who was on the floor blushing" i already learned my lesson" he laughed harder.

"about time some one did that to you" she laughed , he really deserved it, she took ryou's hand and walked away from him" what a perverted guy!" she said angrily she turned to ryou " am sorry about that…"

"I-it's okay, it felt good actually " he smiled a little making she laugh softly._ She doesn't seem that bad…maybe trusting her wasn't a bad idea. _

They stopped when in front of a door, ryou wondered what is behind this door, and Isis opened the door he saw a brown haired man sleeping on a chair and two children sleeping on the bed and a small candle on a table, _children on a pirate ship?. _He noticed the younger one had pillows around him, maybe so he won't fall on the ground.

"Come in but stay quit okay" she whispered. Ryou nodded and went in then Isis closed the door, she placed the candle on the table, ryou heard her murmur a few words he couldn't hear them clearly as she woke the man.

"Seto…?" she whispered as she poked seto's sides "you are suppose to watch the kids not sleeping!" she hissed and started to poke him hard.

"Ouch!" he saw silenced with Isis's hand on his mouth, she looked at the children then she sighed seto removed her hand "about time you came" he whispered getting angry" where were you?"

"No where, great job on staying awake!" she placing her hands on her hip.

"I'm tired…"then he noticed that there was someone else in the room with them, he jumped from the chair" what is he doing here?!" he hissed as he pointed at ryou

"Marik knows he is with me…" she pulled ryou to hug him" am here to take some of you're cloths for him"

"What?" he closed his eye and breathed then he opened they" Isis, Marik would be very angry when he knows your disobeying him" he trying to convince her" take him back to the cells".

Ryou gulped, he didn't want to go back to the cells it was dark and dirty "no I won't take him back…" ryou sighed in relief, he saw her going to a cabinet.

Seto shook his head" what are you doing with my cloths?" he asked as he saw her searching.

Isis sighed" I'm trying to find something for him to wear…" she continued to search.

Seto raised his eyebrow "why mine? Malik's cloths are smaller than mine, go to him"

"Malik's cloths are too… "She couldn't find the word

"Exposed?" he said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"well…not the word I was looking for but it well do, besides if I go there bakura will kill me" she pulled a long shirt, then she went to ryou and gave him the long shirt," I couldn't find anything else" she opened the cabinet door" you can change in there " ryou nodded.

"Thank you…" he said then he went in side and Isis closed the cabinet's door.

Sighing seto pulled Isis "I think you should return him to the cells before Marik finds…"

Isis cut him off "Don't worry Marik was just after the governor and his wife not ryou" she said very confident.

Seto let go of her "oh your in a surprise" he murmured as he rolled his eyes, not liking this at all.

As she was about to say something ryou opened the cabinet door and stepped out.

Smiling at ryou "Came with me" she kissed seto "I will be in another room ok bye…and don't fall a sleep" she took ryou's hands and left him.

"your brother is not just after the governor and his wife…that was just the beginning...as soon as they found out about that town we destroyed earlier…lots of people will die …and maybe us too" seto said as he rubbed his forehead.

* * *

Marik now is captaining his ship. He wiped the sweat of his face with the palm of his hand "damn that Isis! I wish I could just…" he growled, he shook his head "there is something about that boy…I can't get him out of my mind…he looks rather ...nice with his girlish looks and those lips…" Marik's eyes widened, he smacked himself on the head "what am I thinking?" he found himself aroused just thinking about the boy.

"Captain!! We need supplies!! We have nothing!" one of the crew yelled.

Marik jumped from the voice "Shit" Marik hissed what_ if he sees me?! _"Ah umm…came here and take my place" as the pirate came Marik went in side as fast as he could to get to his room before any one could see him aroused. When he entered he closed the door and leaned against it and whispered "dammit!…"

**T.B.C**

* * *

**(1) Seto was married before and had ishizu form his first wife. Seto's first wife left him when she found out that he is a pirate and she didn't want to do anything with ishizu.**

**Finally done editing this chapter, I hope it turned out better than that other one, and if there is any problem tell me. am getting second thoughts about continuing this story...i don't really like it...  
**

**Oh and just to tell you I think I will change my user name …again **

**Plz review! **


	4. Memories and Flashbacks

**Bloody pirates:**

**The Revenge **

**Chapter four**

--

--

--

Marik rubbed his forehead then he hit the table with his fist" fuck!..." he yelled " …if I go to pirates island most of our crow will die because we don't have enough supplies …"he bit his bottom lip" however if we go to this island we will be fine" he growled as he explained for himself "but…I have never been to this island before and I don't know what's on it…" he bit his lip even harder making it bleed" but if I don't go there …everyone will die and I will die too" he hit the table several times" this will not be the end of me!!" he growled he took the map and headed for the deck, he was so angry after finishing from his 'problem' he got from that kid ryou, the kid will cause lot of troubles to him. Marik smirked unless if he does something about it, yes that would be splendid after all that kid is his slave, Marik shook his head this is not the time to think about this, tomorrow, tomorrow he will have the time to play with his slave.

Once he stepped on the deck he looked around he saw the sun almost rising, for how long have he been in his room thinking? Hours maybe, he shook his head again and went to the pirate who was captaining the ship. He should sleep after this; he needed his strength.

"Captain…?" he said as he gazed at his captain

"Listen Pirate" he opened the map "we are here" he pointed and the pirate nodded "I want you to get us to this island…here take this" he gave the compass

"But captain we don't know this island we haven't been there before!" he said

Marik growled "I know that! we have no other chose!...if we go to pirates island we will die ...it would been weeks before we reach it but…this island is near…if my calculations are right we will be arriving in three days" the pirate nodded "good" Marik said and went inside

He stretched his arms and yawned as he walked in the hall, God he was so tired he needed to sleep right know but first he has to take Isaac from Isis. He opened Isis and seto's room door and saw seto straggling to stay awake. Seto saw Marik he yawned "Marik…? What's wrong?" he got of his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"nothing is wrong" he glanced at the bed and saw issac and ishizu sleeping, good he saved him the trouble " am here to take issac" seto nodded and Marik walked to the bed and slowly took his son"…thank you for watching him" he whispered and seto nodded again.

Marik was about to get out but stopped when seto called him "did you decide were we are going?" Marik nodded "that's good…but where?" seto asked

"I will tell you tomorrow…go to sleep now" with that he closed the door. Seto crawled next to his daughter and murmured "finally …I can sleep…"

Marik closed his bedroom's door and slowly placed Issac on his bed then he removed his jacket, shirt and boots then crawled into the bed beside Issac and wrapped his arms around his son he kissed Isaac forehead and whispered " …good night my son"

--

--

**In the other side**

Ryou stared at Isis who was sleeping in a chair I_ like her …she is nice to me…_Ryou thought. He couldn't sleep this is a nightmare to him…hell! How could anyone sleep with pirates around him? To make it worse he remembered the death of his family he whimpered and pulled the covers to hide his face, he knew that this would be coming to him and his dead family but not being killed by low life pirates.

**Flashback **

_Ryou peeked into the room, he saw his father setting on his office doing his work, he stepped inside wording why did his father call him, he stopped in front of the desk "father? You called?" he asked._

_His father nodded and mentioned for him to set on the chair near him. Ryou obeyed, his father sighed and ryou knew that there was something bothering his father" ryou my son listen do not I repeat do not tell this to anyone do you understand me" ryou swallowed fearfully why was his father acting weird?" good" his father continued" I smell the smell of betrayal" he whispered and ryou's eyes widened "I want you to be careful around anyone in the palace Specially around the commodore…if anything happens to me…"_

_"No!" ryou hissed as he got off his chair with a look of horror on his face" this can't be happening! What did you do?!" he almost yelled._

_"I did nothing ryou…" he closed his eyes as he got of his chair and walked towards ryou and placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled although ryou can see that he is sad in is eyes " just some bad guys trying to get to us…they what us dead so they can control this land…" he paused then swallowed "we might die…"_

**End of flashback**

Ryou sobbed at this memory, he wiped his tears away, he have to be strong, boys shouldn't cry its bad enough that he cried when the captain of the pirates was about to whip him, he whimpered again he…he can't stop crying it hurts him too much, he wanted to kill all the pirates!

Isis woke up at the sound and rubbed her eyes" Ryou…what's wrong?" she whispered. She pulled the covers to see him hiding his face with his hands.

"n-nothing a-am sorry to wake you…" he wiped his tears as he turned his head away embarrassed by this.

Isis petted his head " it's okay …cry let it out it's no good to keep it in you…"she pulled him "it's okay …cry". As soon as she hugged him he begin to cry, Isis knew that this is going to happen, the poor kid saw his family killed in front of him she rubbed his back. She narrowed her eyes she is going to have a talk with Marik soon.

Ryou sobbed "it's not fair!!" he cried as he grabbed Isis cloths" my family is dead and…" he sobbed and tightened his grip on her cloths" and am here trying to sleep …trying to forget them! It's just not fair!!" he cried." I was very excited to see my unborn sibling "he laughed as he cried "but now …the fetus is dead and in the sea along with my parents!" Isis bit her lip and hugged him hard. Suddenly he stopped crying and pulled away from Isis "tell him to kill me" he whispered as the tears fall

Isis gasped and grabbed him from his shoulders "don't ever say that!" she yelled at him and tightened her grip on him "don't say that... "She hugged him and he cried again.

Later Ryou calmed down and rest his head on Isis shoulder "all better now…?" Isis asked Ryou nodded and yawned, Isis smiled weakly. "Sleep now okay" he nodded again then he lied on the bed and closed his eyes falling fast asleep.

--

--

The next day malik and bakura were at the deck bakura was captaining the ship and malik was singing the pirates song. _Its so peace full_ bakura thought as he saw malik lying on the ground with his eyes closed and singing. He smirked remembering the first time meeting with malik. Before them became a couple they use to push each other buttons for fun of course they end up fighting …but Marik seems to appear in the perfect time to stop them, one day he saw malik sitting on a chair alone in the bar drinking and he saw a man hitting on him. He felt something inside of him pretty annoying like he will fucking kill that guy, so bakura actually punched the man sending him down on the floor with his nose bleeding, malik who was shocked by that, he stood up staring at bakura, bakura let out a growl and quickly grabbed malik throwing him on his shoulder letting his libido take control of him.

Bakura grinned at the memory; he gazed hungrily at malik with lustful eyes. He licked his lips he could just take malik here but he also face problems if anybody saw him, groaning as he rubbed his eyes he called "malik babe?"

"Yes sugar?" malik rolled to face bakura fluttering his eyelash.

Bakura twitched feeling very aroused, malik is not going to win (1) "Oh god…" he whispered as he gazed at malik who smacked his own ass and put a finger in his mouth and giggled, malik thought you are not going to win bakura i always win, bakura swallowed hard "G-get me s-some rum will ya" he needed something to distracted his mind and rum will do. Malik nodded and got up lowering his shorts a little so that bakura could kill to see his ass, he knew that bakura was looking at his ass right know. Man if malik could just lower his shorts a little more bakura thought.

Once malik was out of site, bakura quickly looked around him to see if there is anybody and he found none on board probably in the dinning room eating the birds he shot today, he quickly unzipped his pants and freed himself, and he shivered as he touched his cock.

--

--

Malik headed to the deck with a bottle of rum in his hands, he almost screamed success in the dinning room, he had won! Tonight bakura would jump on him and have sex with him, he smiled and waved when saw Marik carrying issac walking to the deck " Marik!" he shouted at Marik and run to them " how is Issac today?" and he tickled issac he giggled as issac laughed.

"Good" he smirked at them. Marik noticed a bottle of rum in Malik's hand he knew it was for bakura malik wouldn't drink rum he didn't like it. "Come on let's go to the deck" Marik said. And malik nodded

--

--

"Wake up! Wake up daddy!" ishizu jumped several times on the bed to wake seto "DADDY!" she screamed and jumped on the bed

Seto rolled over and whispered " ishizu …stop it …daddy wants to sleep…"

"it's morning! And I wanna see mommy!" she said

Seto got out of his bed "okay! Okay am up!" he got of his bed " let's go and see you're mommy" ishizu smiled

--

--

"So Ryou is it okay for you to wear shorts and sleeveless shit?" Isis asked Ryou as she was searching in malik drawer.

"I don't know … "Ryou said

Isis cursed "damn! There is gatta be something for you to wear…Aha…there it is" she pulled shorts and shirts" there you can wear this …and this shirt" she throw them at Ryou " wear them now and this long this well be cleaned and you can wear it as a PJ " she said and Ryou nodded " I will be out side okay" Ryou nodded again she went out and closed the door

Ryou striped and wore the shorts and the shirt he thought as he wore the shirt _it's tight …thank god the shorts are fine _he walked to the door and opened it to see Isis hugging a girl and with that pirate who he saw last night.

Isis turned "you're finished! Good let's go to the dining room" she said

"You go ahead I will go to the deck" seto said and walked away

Isis yelled "don't forget to tell malik that I gave some of his cloths to Ryou! Okay"

"Yeah okay" he yelled back

"…okay…anyways Ryou this is my daughter ishizu …ishizu this is Ryou" Isis smiled

"Hi Ryou! Nice to meet you "ishizu smiled as she held out a hand to shake

Ryou blushed "n-nice to meet you too" as he took ishizu's hand, Isis laughed softly

"Come on let's go and eat" she paused" that is if we have something to eat…" she whispered

As the reached the noisy dining room Ryou stopped ishizu asked him "what's wrong Ryou? Aren't you hungry?" Isis stopped as well

Ryou nodded "yes...but…am s-scared…" he whispered "am afraid if that tanned guy is there…"he pointed at the dining room

"Uncle Marik or malik…?" ishizu asked Ryou look at her puzzled

Isis sighed "he means Marik ishizu …" she looked at Ryou "he's not there Ryou he's in the deck"

"How do you know?" he asked worried

Isis smiled "well if Marik was inside it would be quit and it's noisy now so come on no one will do anything to you" Isis took his hand and her daughter as well and entered the dining room and all the pirate stopped talking as they saw Ryou. Ryou felt all the pirates staring at him. He lowered his head and grabbed Isis hand hard.

"Ryou …? Sit here okay" Ryou sat beside ishizu "jack!! What do we have today?"

As Isis and jack talked Ryou asked ishizu " umm…ishizu? Why are you here with Isis? I mean I thought women weren't allowed to be on pirate's ships?"

Ishizu blanked " oh umm…well I begged my uncle to bring me into the ship and he said okay he was just ganna show me the sea and the pirates island …but our home island was attacked…and everyone was killed and uncle mark's wife dead too …but …uncle malik ,bakura and issac survived " she said

Ryou nodded in understanding _that's why he was so angry …he lost his wife ...poor guy…!_ _…_he shock his head _what am I saying! He killed my parents!_

--

--

"So we are going to that island?" malik asked while playing with Issac

Marik nodded and bakura drank some more rum seto sighed "I just hope we don't face any problems"

bakura nodded." that would be bad" he drank some more.

"Ah…bakura I think that's enough rum for today…" malik said getting worried, this is not the best time to get drank. But bakura shock his head no suddenly Marik took the rum in his hand.

"h-hey…" bakura said whimpered

"Seto captain the ship" he ordered and seto obeyed

Marik drank some rum "malik look after issac for me will ya" malik nodded. he went inside to go to the dinning room, he smirked it time to have some fun with his slave but first he have to make his little slave fear him more by torturing him little.

As soon as Marik reached the dining room he kicked the door open and everyone jumped at that Marik look searched the room and saw Isis and her daughter eating with that…pale kid suddenly Marik felt his knees go weak he ignored it and pointed at Ryou " you kid! Came with me!!" .Ryou could felt his heart fall in his stomach.

"Whoa…?" Isis blanked was going to talk to Marik probably yell at him when Ryou stopped her

"It's okay …I will go " he got up and walked slowly to Marik _I fear of what his going to do with me…my stomach hurts …_

Marik gazed at ryou yes it's time that he could show this kid the meaning of being Marik's slave

* * *

**T.B.C**

**(1) Check chapter 2 to know **

**Hello guys This chapter is edited too, hope you like it **

**And plz review I would like to know if anybody is enjoying reading this story, chapter five will be added soon …**


	5. Just a kiss

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews.**

**And special thanks to mystralwind for editing my stories: D THANK YOU!**

**Bloody pirates:**

**The revenge **

**Chapter five**

**--**

**--**

**--**

Following the pirate captain, Ryou bit his bottom lip and he gazed down at the floor. He felt so nervous and scared, god knows what well this pirate do to him. Ryou wished that Isis was with him now, he didn't want to be near this pirate alone, '_Stupid Ryou why did you even agree to go with him?! Stupid!' _

'But the pirate won't hurt him right? After all Isis promised Ryou that he wouldn't.' Ryou swallowed; his heart was still pounding after Marik ordered him to follow him. 'Strangely, the pirate seems attractive; well he has nice looks and a nice body too. _OO Did I just say he looked nice and he has a nice body? What was I thinking?! He killed my parents! He should be killed…I-I should kill hi…'_

Suddenly, without realizing Ryou slammed into something hard. He groaned and rubbed his head, opening his eyes to see Marik staring at him with his own cold, lavender eyes; he seemed angry. Ryou immediately jumped back, blushing and bowed.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry, s-sir!" he apologized fast, hoping that the pirate would not get mad; if he got mad, Ryou knew he would be in a terrible position.

Marik narrowed his eyes, "chi…just get inside." he ordered as he pushed Ryou inside harshly then he got inside and closed the door.

Shaking, Ryou grabbed the edge of his shirt and bit his bottom lip. He glanced at Marik who was staring at him. Ryou gulped and lowered his head when he saw Marik licking his lips, now he was freaked out yet he blushed at the thought of Marik licking his-

"You know," Marik once again interrupted his thoughts" no matter what the others say to you, it won't change what I'm planning to do," he chuckled. Ryou swallowed again hoping that nothing bad would happen to him. Marik laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. "Clean my room slave," he crossed his arms under his head and sighed. "If you clean my room you will be rewarded, and if you don't…well you will be punished harshly," he smirked at that

Ryou gulped, his eyes widening, he didn't know how to clean! What should he do now? He didn't want to be punished. His body shook violently, he was so scared; what kind of punishment was waiting for him? Ryou tried to calm himself, '_wait I observed some of the maids in my house while cleaning…they scrubbed the floor and…wiped the tables maybe he wants me to do that I hope though I-I don't know anything else…' _

Marik sat on his bed and leaned against the bedpost. "Well what are you waiting for?!" he yelled and Ryou jumped. '_He __better know how to clean, but I doubt that he knows anything.' _Marik grinned, '_if he doesn't know, then the best thing is to punish him.'_

Ryou gulped, '_why was the pirate staring at him?_' He lowered his head; he couldn't look at him straight in the eye and he didn't know why.

"There is a piece of cloth on that table and a bucket full of water to; take them and don't touch anything else!" he growled.

Ryou nodded fast, "y-yes, s-sir"

"It's master, slave. I'm your master," Marik said smirking. He always liked to humiliate people, especially rich and noble people; it was more fun than humiliating other people. "Clean the floor and the tables with it. Do it now slave!"

Ryou felt his cheeks go hot, he was a slave, that pirate's slave and he was his master, Ryou swallowed, it was humiliating to call that low life pirate master, but what can he do? He wasn't strong enough to fight or kill him; nothing left to do, he bowed and said, "y-yes m-master".

Ryou heard Marik chuckling and slowly walked towards the table to take the cloth. He gulped, on the table there were lots of knives, skulls and bones. He swallowed as he stared at the skull, begging God to not let him share their fate

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Throwing the last bucket of water on the small fire, the man sighed in relief. He wondered what happened to this town when they reached it. The town was completely destroyed, leaving few survivors.

He rubbed the palm of his hand against his forehead before walking over to group of soldiers. Then he cleared his throat and the soldiers saluted him.

"Where is the Commodore?" he asked. The commodore told him to help the other soldiers put out the fire, while he lounged around drinking. The man sighed; the commodore should be helping them after all this was his town to.

"Over there, sir," one of the soldiers pointed at some nearly destroyed building. He nodded and went there.

When he reached the building, he sighed again, asking himself who had done this. Pirates? Maybe, but whoever did this will pay.

"Commodore Atem," he entered the building and saluted the commodore. "We finished putting out the fires and we found few survivors to," he said.

The commodore groaned and slammed his fist on the table; making the man nervous "It's Governor!!" He growled, "Damn you, Duke! I am the new governor!"

_'__Of what? Dead people?' _ Duke rolled his eyes, he really wanted to say that but he also want to keep his head. Sighing, "Forgive me governor," he apologized.

The Governor, Atem, chuckled. Then the chuckling turned into loud laughter, "What about the ex-governor? Found his body yet?" he giggled.

Duke shook his head, poor governor; they found him and his wife on the beach without their heads. "We found his body and his wife" he paused, "without…their heads…," he said quietly.

Atem raised his eyebrow, "without their heads?" He rubbed his chin, '_good whoever did this made my way easier_,' he thought to himself. "What about their son, Ryou?" he asked. He loved Ryou with his whole heart, but knew that his father would get in his way. That's why he wanted the ex-governor dead, so he could get his hands on Ryou. He really hoped they wouldn't find his body lying on the beach.

Duke shook his head, "No, we didn't find him on the beach or the town, but we are still searching. They might have taken him captive." Atem glared at him. "err…We might find him alive here ...Hehehe," Duke laughed nervously and scratched his head.

Atem growled, 'Duke might be right_. He would get Ryou back and make him his lover, or servant,'_ he smirked, _'this would be interesting. Let's say they attacked the town two days ago, they wouldn't have gone far.'_

"Duke, tell the soldiers to prepare to sail. We'll give the islands near this town a visit one by one, until we find our beloved Ryou. Shall we go now?" he smirked.

* * *

Ryou sighed and rubbed his forehead. Finally, he finished cleaning the floor and the tables, but he did not touch the table with skulls, knives and maps. He was too scared to see it and he surly kept his distance from Marik while cleaning. Come to think of it, he hadn't heard Marik talking to him or ordering him. He turned around to see Marik lying on the bed asleep.

Ryou sighed again, '_maybe I wake him up to tell him am finished?_' Ryou gulped at the idea; he couldn't do it, he was too scared. He was afraid that Marik would be angry at him. Ryou got up, _'if Marik was sleeping there is no harm in seeing his face right? I really want to see his face I don't know why… my heart is pounding in my chest. What does it mean? When ever I see him my heart starts to pound and my face feels hot. Do I have a crush on him? But he killed my parents how could I?'_

Ryou slowly walked towards Marik, grabbing his shirt and biting his bottom lip. Hoping that Marik wouldn't wake up, he studied Marik's face, '_He looks peaceful…those lips look soft and nice.'_

Unconsciously, Ryou leaned and placed his hands on the bed, bringing his face closer to Marik's. _'It's so hot…I just want to feel those lips.' _He slowly placed his lips on Marik's, closing his eyes and moaned. He was right; Marik's lips did feel soft and nice. The kiss was nothing more than lips to lips, but Ryou sure did enjoy it. It really felt nice, the kiss and the hand rubbing his head. '_WHAT? Hand?!' _Ryou snapped his eyes open to see Marik awake and kissing him back. Ryou wanted to break to kiss but the hand on his head held him in his place. He got really scared when Marik rolled them over so that the boy was beneath him. Marik broke the kiss, chuckling. Ryou wiggled but Marik held him down by his shoulders.

Ryou was terrified, 'Dammit, it was just a simple kiss! Why did it have to be like this?' "Please let me go…," he whispered tears almost falling.

Marik chuckled and placed his knees on each side of Ryou "Why? You started it and I can't take it any longer. You are mine, slave," he hissed and crushed his lips against Ryou's once again.

**T.B.C**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, its short I know…am still having second thought about continuing this story -.- dunno why. **

**To make things clear atem was the one who attacked Marik's island. Remember Plz review people – Salutes readers-**


End file.
